Olas del Mar
by Crimela
Summary: Ella lo sigue, él lo descubre... Kakashi sospecha. Olas vienen, olas van... es mejor disfrutarlas en compañía. NEJISAKU! onsehot


Hola!!! Les presento otro oneshot de NejiSaku, es un poco largo!! pero no es pesado para leer... espero que no les moleste el largo!!

Me gusta bastante, porque las olas son verdaderas fuentes de inspiración y poder, al igual que Neji... jeje He pensado mucho el fic, le he dado mil vueltas hasta que lo conseguí!!

Primero quiero que sepan que hay algo extraño en el fic, sólo me gustaría que imaginaran que Neji se encargó de recuperar el cadáver de su padre y le dio un funeral debido cremándolo y en algunas partes lean entre líneas, porque no soy buena con momentos románticos o íntimos...

Gracias por leer!!! Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

El sol se sumergía cada vez más hacia el oeste. El agua se agitaba, la brisa marina se encargaba de ello. Cada ola que se acercaba era bloqueada por la fuerza del puño blanco. La espuma se arremolinaba alrededor del joven Hyuga. De nuevo, las olas se desboronaban antes de llegar a la orilla. Con el pecho desnudo y el cabello mojado, Neji hacía un espectacular uso de su técnica.

Le gustaba ese lugar, estaba lejos de la ciudad y del bullicio. Un pequeño estero al que solía ir con su padre muchos años atrás, donde el agua clara reflejaba las muchas formas de las nubes.

Ahí solía meditar; la peligrosa y rutinaria vida de un shinobi pasaban a un segundo plano cuando se encontraba frente a aquel inmenso mar. Él no era un hombre violento, aunque su oficio muchas veces lo requiriera, no gustaba de la sangre desparramada sin un por qué claro, ni de desperdiciar sus habilidades en insignificancias.

Había creído en el mar, en su paz, en su poder, en su fortaleza, pero sobre todo en su _libertad_. Aún creía en él.

Desde pequeño, junto a su padre, había creado una metáfora con su _propia_ vida y el mar y sus olas.

Cuántas veces sus ataques habían sido fuertes, ruidosos, sofocantes y con un único objetivo, como aquellas olas que se acercaban a la orilla?

Cuántas veces sus ataques habían sido silenciosos y sorpresas, como olas que se acercaban sigilosas?

Y sus retiradas. Algunas lentas, otras rápidas; capaces de arrastrarte varios metros o apenas imperceptibles.

Sin embargo, como su padre le había dicho, la semejanza entre las olas y su vida no estaba únicamente en los ataques.

Bajo ellas se escondía un mundo, lleno de vida, de misterios y de cosas por descubrir. En las profundidades, se encontraban gran cantidad de secretos.

Acaso no era mágico, cuando la marea alta sacaba a superficie, aquella pequeña estrella de mar o simplemente una ramita o un pedazo de coral? No sucedía lo mismo, cuando de vez en cuando, alguna fuerte ola, alimentada por un viento foráneo, sacaba de lo más _profundo_ de su ser un ápice de sentimiento, o mejor aún, una sonrisa.

Le gustaba compararse con el mar. Tranquilo, estoico, una serenidad implacable, que en cualquier momento se transformaba en tempestad, en fuerza aterradora, en un arma letal. Sumergido en sus aguas, Neji se sentía parte de él, parte del gran proveedor y destructor.

Llevaba toda la mañana y tarde demoliendo las olas, su entrenamiento ese día había topado con suerte. La marea alta y sus fuertes olas habían sido increíbles rivales.

Desde la muerte de su padre, había tardado varios años en volver a esa playa. Cuando lo hizo, descargo su furia e impotencia contra las olas. Recordaba bien el instante en que las olas se convirtieron en él, cuando sintió paz al impedir que la ola besara la arena.

Su sutil técnica se deleitaba cuando la ola estallaba en cientos de saladas gotas y le salpicaban el rostro. Lo admitía, le gustaba destruir las olas, le mostraba su realidad y un futuro lejano o cercano.

Cuando derribaba a las olas, las que comparaba con su vida, sabía que en cierta manera se derribaba a él mismo. No había sido fácil, ni mucho menos fue rápido; pero él había aprendido a afrontar su realidad. Aceptaba que sería derribado, tal como él frenaba el avance de las olas, alguien más lo frenaría.

Verse a él mismo como una ola que una roca u otra persona detendría, lo hacía fuerte. En esos momentos, su control de chakra era perfecto y el despliegue de habilidades sin igual. Atenerse a la verdad, por más cruel que fuese, era un excelente método de entrenamiento.

A pesar de que frenaba todos los intentos de las olas por llegar a su _preciada_ orilla, el mar no se detenía. Siempre en movimiento, las olas no cesaban, una tras otra. Él, Hyuga Neji, tampoco se detendría; él era incansable como las olas del mar.

Bajo sus pies, la tierra parecía moverse, las últimas olas de esa larga marea alta se hacían presentes. Las derribó, por última vez en el día, y el mar retomó su tranquilidad.

Dirigió la mirada a la gran línea, donde el mundo se dividía. Haría todo lo posible por volver el día siguiente.

Ahí estaba lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, de los demás ninjas, de misiones, de órdenes, del papeleo, de reuniones. En esa playa su familia y sus molestas reglas no existían. Lo que ansiaba estaba ahí.

Era aquel lugar donde podía dedicarse a hacer lo que le gustaba, a estar con él mismo. Estando ahí olvidaba por unos instantes sus responsabilidades y deberes. Era su _secreto_. Su padre, años atrás, en esa playa había olvidado sus angustias. Por eso, ahora sus cenizas descansaban en ese lugar seguro, donde la ciudad, la familia y los problemas no llegaban. Sonrió.

Sus cenizas también se fundirían con la arena de la playa, y algún día, esperaría que las olas llegaran a él.

OoO

No lo podía evitar, simplemente no podía. Desde pequeña había notado que muchas veces su comportamiento no era tan _normal_, pero nadie se interesó mucho por ella. Algunos síntomas de obsesión se albergaban en su ser, después de todo, quién tiene una segunda personalidad?

Cuando descubrió que el chico Hyuga visitaba esa playa a varios kilómetros; inclusive días si no se contaba con la velocidad de Neji; de la aldea, las ganas de estar junto a él, superaron los cientos de obstáculos que aparecieron en su camino.

Al principio, no fue para nada fácil. Sabía que podía llegar a ser muy obvia y lo que menos quería era arruinar lo que sin saber cómo y por qué se había formado entre el Hyuga y ella. Pero no por nada se había convertido en una excelente kunoishi; a pesar de que muchas veces sus verdaderos sentimientos amenazaban con demoler la muralla invisible que todo ninja creaba para protegerse, su mente lograba aclarar sus pensamientos de una manera impresionante y el autocontrol siempre prevalecía.

Debía admitirlo, compartir tiempo con Neji, le había ayudado mucho.

Sonreía divertida cuando pensaba en todas las veces que Neji se había convertido en un sensei para ella, sin que él lo supiera. El trato respetoso, su agilidad y agudeza mental, su mirada inalterable y su porte le mostraban la figura que un shinobi debía tener.

Sus ojos eran expresivos y no pretendía que no mostraran lo que ella sentía; sin embargo, con un poco de meditación e imitando a Neji había logrado una mirada más fuerte y penetrante, de la que se sentía muy orgullosa. Su trato y postura habían mejorado; hasta la Hokage hacía gala de la educación de su discípula en reuniones y eventos importantes.

Cuando descubrió que Neji era un verdadero ejemplo de shinobi, aún no sentía nada por él. Eso vino después, poco a poco, no podría dar una fecha en específico, pero sí tenía algunas ideas de cuándo pudo suceder.

Al poner en práctica su buena educación, predisposición para misiones y nueva postura: más firme y segura, las misiones habían aumentado. Su fuerza, velocidad y poder aún no eran suficientes para enfrentar misiones de rango S o A; sin embargo, las diplomáticas eran perfectas para ella.

Se convirtió en una excelente compañera para Shikamaru, quien constantemente visitaba la Aldea de la Arena, la mejor alidada de Konoha. Descubrió en la familia _Sabaku__ no_ buenos amigos y conoció muchos pueblos, culturas y personas. Otros de los diplomáticos favoritos de Tsunade eran los chicos Hyuga. Lo que influyó en su enamoramiento hacia Neji, fue compartir más y más misiones con él.

No las misiones que el chico solía hacer con sus compañeros de equipo, donde debían ser rápidos, certeros y sin tiempo para hablar. Todo lo contrario, eran misiones largas, tranquilas, que consistían en escuchar los problemas de señores feudales y darles una solución, tomándose todo el tiempo que se pudiera, para cobrar más caro.

Las primeras misiones de este tipo fueron al lado de Hinata, después de demostrar increíbles habilidades para el trato personal, que se combinaba a la perfección con el carisma y riqueza de la Hyuga; el líder del Clan Hyuga tuvo más confianza en ella.

Pero nada la hubiera acercado más a Neji, si no hubiera atendido a los criados de la casa Hyuga y a la matriarca del Clan cuando una enfermedad los atacó. Su capacidad curativa habían hecho que el Líder la tuviera en una gran estima y confiara en ella la salud de su familia y de vez en cuando una misión, al lado de su mano derecha: su sobrino.

En una de sus misiones con el heredero del Bouke, el chico rompió el silencio e inició una conversación. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían esperado hablar de algo fuera de misiones y trabajo; ese nuevo descubrimiento, les llamó bastante la atención, _a ambos_.

Por qué me siento cómoda hablando con él? Se había preguntado la muchacha, tratando de leer el rostro de Neji que no le decía nada más que confianza y seguridad.

Las noches fuera de casa, se hacían largas y aterradoramente aburridas en aquellas tierras donde cumplían sus misiones y no podían hacer nada, más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de no escuchar el pesado ruido de las cigarras. En esas noches, en las que simplemente, tenían que permanecer quietos, las charlas eran la solución.

Cuando el sueño vencía a sus demás compañeros; sí, porque nunca estuvieron solos; se miraban y en los ojos del otro leían que aún podían hablar más. Con una sonrisa tímida la pelirosada recordó como cuando ya la noche estaba muy avanzaba y sus párpados se sostenían apenas, una voz tranquila y masculina le decía:

-Descansa-.

Cada vez que sucedía eso, le daba las buenas noches y se prometía que _algún día_, ella le diría a Hyuga Neji _descansa_.

Realmente le gustaba la compañía de Neji.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, cuando recordó la preocupación y temor que le causaba ver al Hyuga herido cuando regresaba de peligrosas misiones en las que por poco y por distintos factores no había perdido la vida. Especialmente, en su mente se albergaba aquel horrible día en que el equipo ocho de Maito Gai había sido emboscado por miembros de la Akatsuki.

Tsunade se había encargado de Gai, mientras que Shizune y otros médicos atendían las fuertes heridas causadas por las bombas de Deidara de los cuerpos de Tenten, Lee y Neji. Ella se había unido tarde al equipo de médicos, puesto que se encontraba chismeando con su amiga Ino. Se lamentaba a diario su retraso, hasta que cierto día, el mismo Neji le dijo:

-Pareces estúpida, no ves que estamos bien?-.

Todo el esfuerzo dio resultado, porque los cuatros ninjas se recuperaron, además Tenten encontró algo que no pensaba encontrar, y desde ese entonces fue usual escucharla agregar un _hum_al final de sus frases.

La kunoishi de cabello rosa se encontraba descansando en la rama de un árbol, hacía unas 2 horas que había llegado a aquel alejado lugar.

Su agitada respiración ya se había normalizado y por suerte, no estaba sudada ni cansada. Realmente, había mejorado, si no cómo explicaría esa extraña falta de cansancio?

La primera vez que decidió seguir a Neji Hyuga hasta esa playa, había quedado tirada en medio camino y cuando Neji regresaba a su casa, la había encontrado.

Qué terrible vergüenza sintió cuando el ojiblanco le tendió la mano. Sin mirarlo, por temor a que la descubriera, aceptó su ayuda; mas al ver que el cansancio de la chica era inmenso, el Hyuga había pasado su brazo por la cintura de ella y la había apoyado en él.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, hasta su corazón se detuvo, cuando el fuerte brazo la rodeó y la atrajo hacia el cuerpo del chico. Se sintió dócil, si tan sólo supiera que ella estaba ahí tirada en el medio del bosque por qué había tratado de seguirlo?

Seguramente la soltaría, la dejaría ahí y le dirigiría una significativa mirada de no-vales-ni-mi-tiempo. Por suerte, el Hyuga no lo sabía y no lo sabría _nunca_.

Un pequeño detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la avergonzada kunoishi fue la manera tan gentil, casi cariñosa en que Neji la sostenía. Hasta se atrevía a jurar que Neji se había ruborizado cuando la apoyó contra él y que algo en él le impedía soltarla. Simplemente lo sabía y daría todo porque su mente no la engañara y fuera cierto. _Y lo era._

A pesar de su intento fallido de encontrar el lugar al que Neji solía visitar, no se rindió, consciente de que casi fue descubierta, lo volvió a intentar.

Sakura era perseverante. Tardó unas cuantas semanas en saber dónde exactamente su asediado chico se refugiaba. La primera vez que arribó a la playa, ya Neji estaba en su casa. Sabía que ahí había estado el Hyuga, porque no había podido ir a otro lugar.

Tardó todavía más en seguirle el paso a Neji, un apresurado ritmo digno de un shinobi de su élite. Para lograrlo, enviaba chakra a sus pies y viajaba a una prudencial distancia del chico. Evitando estar en el campo de visión de su poderoso Byakugan.

Era la primera vez en esos dos años de espía, que no se cansaba. Había mejorado.

Observó al Hyuga que terminaba su entrenamiento, o como ella lo llamaba: descarga-de-ira-contra-inofensivas-olas. Lentamente y con el pantalón pegado a sus piernas, Neji salió del mar. Sus pectorales y pecho desnudo quedaron a simple vista, haciendo a la pelirosada sonrojar. Su cabello mojado y oscuro contrastaban con la blanca piel del muchacho; las brisas que anunciaban el anochecer le agitaron el cabello y por un momento, la vista del Hyuga se dirigió a los bosques.

Sakura se sobresaltó, se odiaría toda su vida si el chico la encontraba ahí. Su excusa de 'estoy entrenando y me sobrepasé' ya no le serviría. Se refugió tras una de las ramas.

Cómo engañaría al portador del Byakugan?

OoO

Lo cierto era que Neji ni se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirosada. No lo había notado antes, no tenía por qué notarlo ahora.

Se acercó al lugar donde había dejado su mochila y sus cosas.

OoO

Sakura asomó la cabeza de su escondite; esta vez no tendría tanta _suerte_.

OoO

El Hyuga decidió quedarse un poco más, por lo que se sentó en la arena a esperar a que su ropa secara. No tenía prisa, no tenía por qué cambiarse.

Además, con la suave arena bajo su cuerpo acostumbraba a pensar en _esa _persona que veía casi todos los días. La imagen de esta mujer llegó a su mente.

Rápidamente, el cielo se oscureció.

Los animales nocturnos se hicieron presentes.

La calma que se respiraba era tan embriagadora y relajante, que Neji envidió a su padre.

Cerró sus ojos y permitió que esa paz proveniente del mar, de la arena, del bosque lo llenara y la grabó en su piel.

Se entregó a la naturaleza y se prometió venir más a menudo. Si tan sólo la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos estuviera ahí con él…

OoO

Sakura mordió su labio inferior preocupada, sus ojos reflejaban temor y la manera en que se aferraba al tronco del árbol era una clara prueba de su pavor.

Neji nunca se había marchado tan tarde, siempre lo hacía al atardecer y ella lo seguía tranquila.

Pero, ahora, Neji no parecía moverse, y los sonidos y sombras de un bosque nocturno eran aterradores. No sólo temía a los animales, sino también a los ninjas exiliados y a los pandilleros, que de noche se reunían en bosques como ése, para hacer quien sabe qué tipo de cosas que ella no tenía ganas de saber.

La única opción para mantenerse a salvo y sentirse un poco segura era seguir a Neji más de cerca. Lo que implicaba un mayor uso de su chakra y que Neji la atrapara y descubriera.

Qué más podría hacer?

OoO

-Es tarde-pensó el Hyuga levantándose.

Se sacudió la arena y se puso el resto de su ropa. Estaba listo para marcharse, lo mejor sería activar su Byakugan para no estar desprevenido en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarlo.

-Byakugan-y las venas se hincharon al trasportar chakra a sus ojos.

Su poderosa visión recorrió el bosque…

OoO

La pelirosada se había movido unos 50 metros más lejos, adentrándose en el bosque. Sabía que Neji activaría su Byakugan, lo que quería decir que debía mantenerse alejada de su campo de visión.

Sin embargo, estaría lo suficientemente cerca de Neji, por si era atacada y no pudiera defenderse, el chico pudiera ayudarla. Después de todo prefería ser descubierta que estar muerta en medio del bosque. Aunque si la descubría, seguramente Neji se molestaría y le dejaría de hablar o creería que es una acosadora y ya no podría volver a verlo nunca más; y eso podría llegar a ser peor que la muerte.

-Demonios-murmuró la muchacha-Qué estaba pensando cuando decidí venir tan tarde?-.

OoO

Era tiempo de marcharse, de dejar su playa y regresar a casa. Por el momento no había nada peligroso ni extraño a su alrededor, pero mejor precavido que incauto.

Avanzó, como cualquier ninja de su nivel lo haría; rápido y silencioso, consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y listo para atacar.

Sakura se movía rápida, pero no silenciosa; no podía negar su miedo. Estaba asustada, a pesar de que muchas veces había estado en lugares peligrosos, nunca había estado en juego algo tan importante como el descubrimiento de _su secreto_, que tan celosamente había guardado durante poco más de dos años.

Las ramas de los árboles parecían estar en su contra, a pesar de su liviano peso se rompían o habían animales en ellas, como esos horribles monos nocturnos que la miraban con sus ojos de lechuza.

No sabía si era paranoia o realmente estaba sucediendo, pero podría jurar que escuchaba gritos horrorizados y de auxilio, escalofriantes gruñidos y a un molesto viento que le golpeaba el rostro y le enredaba el cabello.

Neji iba tras ella, a una velocidad impresionante y el Byakugan activo le mostraría la posición de la chica si ella se permitiera disminuir su acelerado paso.

Estaba segura que Neji avanzaba a un paso totalmente normal, sin mucha prisa, ni extrañas aceleraciones o con miedo de ser descubierto; mientras que ella corría como nunca lo había hecho. De rama en rama y en el suelo, buscaba el camino más rápido y lejano de los monos.

La pelirosada pensó en cambiar de dirección y esconderse en alguna cueva o bajo un árbol, pero quién le aseguraba que detrás del otro árbol no hubiera una pandilla de degenerados ninjas o un nido de esos espantosos monos. Si se le alejaba mucho de Neji, él no podría ayudarla.

Quién la tenía a ella espiando a un hombre?

Por qué no era una mujer normal y sólo lo invitaba a salir?

Por qué no le decía de una vez por todas lo que sentía?

Su gusto por lo_ imposible_ era de aplaudirse.

Bufó angustiada.

OoO

-Será…?-murmuró Neji mientras más chakra era enviado a sus ojos.

Una leve mueca sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

Sus ojos nunca lo engañaban y ese chakra lo conocía.

OoO

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-se preguntó casi al punto de las lágrimas y el desmayo la kunoishi-Cuánto falta para llegar? Cielos, ya debería haber llegado!-.

El sudor bajaba por su frente empañando su visión, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo que asustaría a cualquiera, sus pies habían llegado a acatar la orden de correr con toda la sumisión, funcionando apenas con el chakra que fluía a través de ellos.

El frío viento nocturno le daba de lleno en la cara, sus labios estaban secos y con un ligero tono azulado, le costaba mantener abiertos los ojos y varias ramas se habían encargado de arañarla.

Sakura estaba consciente que en el momento en que dejara de mandar chakra a distintas partes de su cuerpo caería. Ella no se detendría. No permitiría que Neji la viera en ese deplorable estado y descubriera que lo seguía hasta la playa. _Jamás_.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que se convirtieron en un sonido de muerte. No podía estar tranquila, no podía pensar con claridad. El terrible pensamiento de que Neji la encontrara la hacía desfallecer.

OoO

-No sabía que era tan rápida-fue lo primero que la pelirosada se dijo cuando despertó la mañana siguiente.

-Hasta que despiertas, frentona-chilló la voz de Ino desde la cocina cuando escuchó a su amiga moverse. Su corazón se tranquilizó al ver que su amiga estaba mejor.

Sakura abrió sus ojos completamente, se estiró un poco y se encontró algo adolorida.

- Sakura me debes una explicación-le dijo Ino mientras se acercaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación-Qué demonios sucedió ayer, frentona?-.

La pelirosada cerró sus ojos.

_Ayer_. Había corrido de una manera que no creyó que fuera capaz.

Cuando vio las puertas de Konoha se sintió segura, entró veloz. Qué podía hacer, necesitaba atención médica o descanso, por lo menos. Sólo había una posibilidad.

No aguantó más y al llegar a la casa de Ino, cayó desmayada. Sabía que estaría en buenas manos y que estuviera despierta lo demostraba.

-Anda, frente de marquesina!-la apremió la rubia-Tuve que curar tus heridas y reponerte el chakra!-exclamó sentándose en la cama.

-Ino-cerda! No ves que estoy cansada?!-le respondió la pelirosada bostezando.

-Pues yo te veo muy bien…además ya casi es medio día-.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha la miraron fijamente. Cuando la vio arrojada frente a la entrada de su casa creyó lo peor. Miles de ideas descabellados y macabras atravesaron su confusa mente. Qué había provocado el estado de su amiga?? Tuvo miedo.

Recordó la respiración tan rápida de la pelirosada que temió que estuviera sufriendo taquicardia, el color púrpura había invadido las puntas de los dedos y rostro; el cabello rosa estaba empapado por el sudor y tenía muchos arañazos en brazos, piernas y cara.

La llevó a su cama, cuando la logró estabilizar y calentar, llamó a Naruto. El hiperactivo ninja se encontraba en una misión. Kakashi fue su segunda opción, el hombre le dijo que ya iba, pero en toda la noche y mañana no se apareció. Todavía las terribles ideas sobre quién le había podido haber hecho eso a Sakura le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Kakashi no sabía nada de adónde había podido estar la chica; nadie sabía por qué Sakura parecía haber sido atacada.

-Cielos, Sakura!! No debes pegarme sustos así-chilló Ino molesta debido al silencio de su amiga-Dime o tendré que usar mi técnica contra ti, frentona!!-.

Sakura sonrió. No le contaría. _Jamás_.

-Ya, ya, Ino-cerda-murmuró sin abrir sus ojos, debía inventar algo-Estaba entrenando en los bosques de afuera de la ciudad-miró a Ino que no apartaba su vista de ella-Me sobrepasé, Tsunade me ha dicho que debo mejorar mi taijutsu-.

Ino la miró sin creerle, eso no era suficiente para que Sakura estuviera en el estado en que la encontró ayer. Ino la conocía, sabía que su amiga estaba asustada. A nadie le _asusta_ entrenar un poco.

-Vamos, Ino-cerda-murmuró Sakura.

-No me puedes engañar, frente de marquesina-le dijo Ino, echándose su largo cabello hacia atrás-Te conozco, estabas asustada-.

Sakura suspiró. Sabía que eso iba a pasar.

-Me quedé muy tarde en el bosque y cuando regresaba ya era de noche-le explicó Sakura, eso era verdad, no la estaba engañando.

Sin embargo Ino aún no se lo creía. A cualquiera le pasa eso. Muchas veces han regresado tarde del bosque o de misiones, pero nunca en ese estado. La rubia sabía que había algo más; algo que iba a descubrir.

Los determinados ojos de Ino la miraban interrogantes, estaba dispuesta a sacarle la información.

-Demonios, Ino-cerda-murmuró Sakura vencida-No quería decírtelo-.

Ino sonrió triunfal y se echó de nuevo el cabello para atrás.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-murmuró Sakura cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

-Claro, frente de marquesina, a quién le interesaría saber algo de ti-exclamó la rubia asintiendo.

-Cerda-murmuró Sakura-En fin, no quiero que te burles, tampoco-.

-Que no me burle? Pero, frentona, qué me vas a contar?-preguntó Ino extrañada.

-No te burles-le dijo Sakura-Has visto unos horribles monos que aparecen de noche?-.

Ino asintió sin comprender.

Sakura hizo una expresión de asco y miedo, para hacer más real su historia.

-Ayer sin querer subí a un árbol donde vivían-la expresión de terror aumentó-Los has visto de cerca?-le preguntó.

Los ojos de Ino mostraban su repugnancia ante la idea de ver un mono de cerca.

-Ino! Fue terrible!-le dijo Sakura-Se me acercaron, no sé si creyeron que era un enemigo o qué…-.

Ino escuchó atenta la historia de Sakura, con razón la había encontrado en ese estado. Cualquiera estaría así si una manada de esos monos lo persiguiera.

Sakura sonrió cuando al terminar su relato vio a Ino dirigir su mirada a la ventana, esperando ver a uno de los monos.

-Cha!! Se lo creyó!!-pensó triunfal.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero su amor por el Hyuga no sería revelado. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, según la perspectiva de Ino, Sakura había olvidado lo que era el amor y se había entregado por completo a sus misiones y a su trabajo como médico.

Todos los esfuerzos de la rubia para que su amiga estuviera con un chico fueron en vano, puesto que la pelirosada cumplía misiones diplomáticas bastante extensas que ocupaban todo su tiempo.

Sakura no quería que Ino supiera que de nuevo estaba enamorada; no después de su rivalidad por el afecto de Sasuke.

--

Después del almuerzo, Kakashi llegó en busca de Sakura.

-Oh, creí que no ibas a venir-lo saludó Ino.

-Te dije que vendría-murmuró el hombre pasando a la casa-Sakura? Estás bien?-le preguntó a su pupila.

La chica asintió. Ino no debía llamarlo a él.

-Ino estaba preocupada por ti-murmuró Kakashi con las manos en sus bolsillos adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura, ésta sólo lo miró-Quedé de verme con Naruto, hoy regresa, vienes?-

Sakura se despidió y agradeció a Ino. Mientras avanzaba por las calles de Konoha pensaba en Neji. No podía evitar sonrojarse. Se preguntaba si la había descubierto; no, no era posible. Tal vez ese día Neji también visitaría la playa, estaba segura que el chico volvería, pero lo seguiría ella?

-Sakura-la voz de Kakashi la sacó de su cabeza-Estás distraída-.

-Lo siento, Kaka-sensei, no pasa nada-.

-Sucedió algo ayer?-.

-Algo como qué?-se apresuró a preguntar la pelirrosada.

Kakashi la miró de reojo con su ojo visible. Realmente Ino estaba muy preocupada, le había dicho que Sakura estaba herida y asustada. Habría visto a _Sasuke_?

La miró de nuevo, estaba totalmente absorta en sus propios pensamientos, un leve rosa coloreaba sus mejillas y una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, además en lo que llevaban caminando había suspirado varias veces.

Qué habría sucedido? Ino no le mentiría; se trató de convencer de que no sucedía nada, o por lo menos nada que tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

Unos días atrás, una valiosa información había llegado a manos de la Quinta gracias al esfuerzo de varios shinobis; incluidos él y los chicos Hyuga y Aburame. Era información fidedigna sobre Sasuke, sus movimientos y paradero. Al parecer se acercaba a Konoha.

Sakura había estado fuera todo la tarde anterior. Shizune se lo había dicho. No podía sacar de su mente la idea de un posible _reencuentro _entre los dos excompañeros. Si eso había sucedido, Sakura debía comunicarlo inmediatamente.

Esa noche haría guardia en el bosque, debía averiguarlo.

-Hatake-llamó una voz desde atrás.

Kakashi y Sakura se giraron para encontrarse con Neji.

-Tsunade-sama lo necesita-dirigió su vista a la compañera del peliblanco-Urgentemente-agregó mirando fijo a la pelirosada, que empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

-Gracias-murmuró Kakashi desapareciendo. Por primera vez llegaría temprano. Tenía algo que averiguar. Cómo, dónde, cuándo y por qué se había dado el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura?

-Eres rápida-dijo Neji, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara asustada. Sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica-Nos vemos-y desapareció.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Una laguna mental se había apoderado de su mente, mientras que un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago amenazaba con hacerla caer. No podía pensar, no podía creer.

No, Neji no le había dicho que _era rápida_. Ni siquiera la había mirado, sólo se había marchado después de hablar con Kakashi.

Sin embargo, la masculina y segura voz del Hyuga resonaba en su cabeza. Le había hablado.

No era un simple elogio. No venía al caso. Era una indirecta.

-Eres rápida-repitió Sakura, mientras su mente empezaba a funcionar a toda máquina, recordando en cuál preciso instante Neji la había notado-No, no-murmuró cuando a su cabeza llegó la imagen de un momento en que se sintió rendida y bajó el paso. Fue sólo un segundo, estaba segura.

Recordó la sonrisa del chico. Esa era una buena señal. Tal vez no se molestaría con ella. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse, frías gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y la sangre amenazaba con destruir la piel de sus mejillas.

Todo su esfuerzo para mantener su secreto a salvo, lejos del conocimiento de Neji y ahora él lo sabía. No, no podía ser posible. Reconocía que sí había disminuido el paso, pero eso había ocurrido llegando casi a las puertas de la Aldea.

-Tal vez no lo sepa-susurró y una pequeña luz de esperanza empezó a nacer en su ser.

Neji no la había notado en todo el camino, fue al final. Sólo la había visto avanzar rápido!!

La idea no pudo reducir los sentimientos de vergüenza, miedo y frustración que nacieron en ella con las palabras de Neji.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, aunque no derramó ni una sola lagrima. Por qué la tuvo que ver? Todo iba tan bien.

Él visitaba _su _playa en tiempo libre, ahí entrenaba y meditaba y después regresaba a su casa; ella lo seguía, lo observaba un rato y luego se devolvía. Todo funcionaba maravillosamente bien. Él hacía lo que le gustaba hacer, y ella también. Él tenía su propio secreto, y ella también.

Por qué si nadie conocía el secreto de Neji, él conocía el de ella??

OoO

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi al entrar a la oficina.

-Kakashi!-exclamó Tsunade al verlo bastante sorprendida-A qué debo tu visita?-.

El peliblanco miró a Neji sin entender.

-Usted lo mandó a llamar-murmuró Shizune, desde atrás.

-Lo sé-dijo Tsunade mirando a los tres ninjas que tenía al frente-Ha llegado temprano-.

-Hokage-se apresuró a decir Kakashi-Hay noticias sobre Sasuke?-.

La Quinta asintió lentamente, hizo una seña a Shizune para que les entregara unos pergaminos con lo más reciente sobre el Uchiha.

-Al parecer pasó de lejos-les dijo Tsunade bastante aliviada. La sola mención del nombre del _traidor_ traía grandes problemas para la aldea y por ende, para ella.

Mentalmente, la rubia se felicitó por la excelente actuación que ella, Shizune, Kakashi, Neji y Shino habían hecho para que ni Naruto ni ningún otro se diera cuenta de la proximidad de Sasuke.

-Tsunade-la voz de Kakashi le quitó a la mujer la sonrisa autocomplaciente que tenía en el rostro-Sasuke pudo haberse adentrado al territorio de Konoha-.

-No lo creo-respondió rápidamente Shino. Sus insectos habían vigilado todos los alrededores de la aldea.

-Lo sabríamos-murmuró Shizune, a lo que Tsunade asintió.

-Ayer Sakura desapareció en horas de la tarde-dijo Kakashi captando la mirada y atención de Neji-Regresó entrada la noche y según Ino estaba herida y _asustada_-.

-Qué quieres decir?-la preocupación y temor se hicieron presentes en la voz de la Hokage, presentía lo que Kakashi le diría.

-Temo un reencuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke-soltó Kakashi.

Shizune se llevó una mano a la boca asustada.

Shino ni se inmutó.

Neji frunció el ceño.

Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos amarillos.

-No… no puede ser-rompió el silencio Shizune-Ella lo habría dicho inmediatamente-.

-Sharingan-fue lo único que dijo el sensei de Sakura.

-Shizune, manda a llamar a Sakura-dijo en un tono muy serio y poco frecuente Tsunade.

-Sakura no se encontró con Sasuke-dijo Shino, deteniendo a la castaña.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. No? Entonces, dónde había estado la kunoishi?

Shino miró a Neji.

-No se encontró con el Uchiha-reafirmó el Hyuga.

Hubo un breve silencio. Los insectos de Shino estaban por toda la ciudad y en sus alrededores vigilando cualquier movimiento. Shino sabría si un posible encuentro hubiera sucedido. De la misma manera, Tsunade le había pedido a Neji que hiciera constantes rondas con su Byakugan activo. Sasuke y Sakura juntos no pasarían desapercibidos por su poderosa visión.

Sin embargo, el punto que Kakashi daba, no podía dejarse por fuera.

-He visto a Sakura ayer-empezó Neji haciendo que la idea del reencuentro quedara descartada por la Hokage.

-Sabes muy bien que Shino y Neji son fuentes confiables, Kakashi-dijo Tsunade mirando fijo al ex anbu-Enviaré una pantrulla para que vigilen, si sucede algo se los haré saber-.

OoO

La duda estaba en él, por supuesto que sabía que se podía confiar en ambos chicos y en sus habilidades, pero era tan probable que Sasuke _quisiera_ ver a Sakura. Además, el comportamiento despistado y _enamorado_ de la muchacha… Algo había detrás de todo eso.

Tenía que averiguarlo, además de tratarse de sus dos alumnos, no estaría tranquilo hasta llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

Él, Kakashi Hatake, descubriría _el por qué_ del extraño comportamiento de su aprendiz.

OoO

La sonrisa que se había formado en cuanto salió de la oficina de la Hokage no desaparecía. Había supuesto bien, bastante bien, para haber visto a la chica cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea.

Si ella quisiera defenderse, tendría con qué y él no tendría cómo reprochárselo. Claro, eso era antes de que escuchara la sospecha de Kakashi.

Si Sakura no admitía que lo espiaba, entonces la conclusión de Kakashi sería cierta. Qué más estaría haciendo ella fuera de su aldea?

OoO

Kakashi y Neji buscaban a Sakura. Cada uno con su punto, cada uno esperando una respuesta, que sólo ella podría ofrecer.

Lamentablemente para Kakashi, muy pocas cosas escapaban del poder del Byakugan de Neji. Sin embargo, Neji a pesar de que ya había encontrado a Sakura, no pudo ir hasta ella, en ese momento.

-Hyuga-la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo-Necesito tu ayuda-.

Neji escuchó cuidadosamente todo lo que Kakashi le dijo. El peliblanco le habló sobre la llamada de Ino y el estado de Sakura. Además, resaltó lo distraída que encontró a la pelirosada.

Neji sonrió imperceptiblemente y le aseguró que tendría su Byakugan listo si había señas del Uchiha.

Aún con la ayuda de Neji, Kakashi decidió ir al bosque, si ahí lo vio Sakura, ahí podría verlo él.

OoO

-Estaba segura que hoy iría a la playa-pensó Sakura desde su escondite detrás de las puertas de la aldea.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Después de que Neji y Kakashi desaparecieran y de su trance y casi paro cardíaco, sus pies la habían llevado hasta el lugar donde veía a Neji partir.

Varios sentimientos se albergaban en su ser, todos distintos. Se sentía defraudada por no ver a Neji y por no haber corrido más rápido; tenía vergüenza de volver a verlo; miedo de no verlo más; tenía esperanza de encontrarlo y un fuerte deseo de que él no estuviera enterado de nada.

Suspiró entristecida. Se lo preguntó una vez más. Por qué estaba ahí? Por qué seguía esperándolo? Lo vería partir hacia su playa, sin más, ya no podría seguirlo; él sabría…

Lloraría, pero a pesar de todo, no podía. Todos los momentos que había pasado_ cerca_ de él o _con_ él eran tantos y tan felices, que sus lágrimas no se dignaban a aparecer.

Adentró en su ser, sentía que no lo había perdido. Solo había dado un paso a otro tipo de relación. Rayos! Sin embargo, no lograba convencerse. Parecía que todo se había perdido, que ya no lo podría ver más.

La esperanza nunca muere, por eso, la pelirosada estaba ahí, fiel a su amor. Esperando que el chico apareciera y se marchara al dichoso mar, que lo esperaba y lo sentía más cerca que cualquier otra persona. _Mar_, la simple idea de su gran inmensidad le recordaba a Neji. El ojiblanco era tan parecido a él, con su _ir y venir_, su tranquilidad, su fuerza, su poder…

-Sé que estás ahí-.

Lo había imaginado. Eso era. Neji no le había hablado, simplemente su paranoica mente lo había imaginado. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas enrojecieron como por octava vez en el día.

Un suave golpe en la puerta, tras la cual se escondía, la hizo entender que no era su imaginación.

OoO

En cuanto llegó, desactivó el Byakugan y esperó a que la chica notara su presencia. Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedió.

Entonces habló, pudo escuchar a Sakura exclamar silenciosa, sin embargo, no sucedió nada.

Tomó una piedrita y la arrojó a la puerta. A caso quería que la fuera a sacar de su escondite?

OoO

-Hola-dijo la cabeza de la pelirosada que se asomaba.

Su voz fue normal, pero el rojo en sus mejillas la delataba.

-Hola-respondió, de repente, él también sintió vergüenza, aunque lo supo disimular.

-Lindo día, no?-.

Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

Neji sonrió, fue una sonrisa como pocas, salida de lo más _profundo _de su ser.

-Así es-estuvo de acuerdo él.

Sakura decidió salir de su escondite, estar ahí dentro con solo la cabeza fuera la hacía ver más estúpida de lo que ya de por sí se sentía.

Neji la observó detalladamente, los ojos verdes brillaban y evitaban el contacto con los suyos, las mejillas estaban rosadas y una pequeña sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Trataba de protegerse con las manos, pero eso sólo reflejaba más su vergüenza. Podrían poner una muralla entre ambos que Neji aún sabría por qué Sakura estaba así de ruborizada; los ojos expresivos mostraban lo que realmente sentía.

-Me preguntaba…-.

Por qué siempre en el momento menos inoportuno?

-Disculpe-un niño apenas graduado de la academia habló.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en el pobre haciéndolo retroceder asustado.

-Yo… yo…-.

-Dilo de una vez-lo apresuró Sakura. Ese niño había interrumpido un momento íntimo entre ella y Neji, no era precisamente íntimo, pero sí un momento.

Un momento interrumpido.

-Hinata-sama lo busca-murmuró el niño apenado, sólo había hecho lo que le dijeron, por qué lo veían de esa manera?

-Buenas tardes-dijo Neji a modo de despedida, mientras se acercaba al niño.

Se lo iba a decir. Si su prima no lo buscara, _algo _habría sucedido entre él y Sakura.

-Puedo acompañarte!-exclamó el niño feliz. Era su oportunidad de estar cerca de un gran ninja.

OoO

-Ahora, Sakura, ve a buscar a Sasuke-murmuró Kakashi que espiaba todo desde la copa de un árbol.

Él había enviado al gennin en busca de Neji. El Hyuga sólo retrasaba a Sakura.

Vio a Sakura patear el suelo molesta y volver a esconderse tras la puerta.

OoO

-Maldito niño-murmuró Sakura de nuevo en su escondite-Me salvaste-dijo vencida.

Sabía que Neji le pediría una aclaración de lo sucedido el día anterior. Tenía tiempo para inventar otra excusa (jamás le hablaría a Neji sobre una fobia a los monos) gracias al niño.

Suspiró.

--

Tiempo después, Kakashi despegó los ojos de su libro. Un chakra había aparecido.

Extrañado comprobó que no se trataba de Sasuke.

OoO

-Quieres acompañarme?-.

Sakura pegó la frente en la puerta del susto. Le habían hablado.

Había escuchado la voz que estaba extrañando.

OoO

Le habían frenado su avance; pero fiel a su_ filosofía_, había vuelto.

OoO

La voz del Hyuga que irrumpía en el silencio de la tarde, no impactó tanto, como la invitación que le hacía.

Sonrió y su sonrisa fue grande y alegre.

Lentamente salió, lo tenía que comprobar. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Neji apoyada en la puerta y con los ojos perdidos en la espesura del bosque.

Sakura no respondió, no podía. La había invitado. A dónde? Pues a la playa. Le había pedido que lo acompañara a la hermosa playa, a ese lugar sagrado para él y para ella.

No se había molestado. La había invitado a estar con él.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Todo lo que había sufrido y pasado por ocultar su secreto y él, cuando lo descubría, sólo la invitaba a _acompañarlo_. Si lo hubiera sabido que algo así iba a suceder, ella misma le habría contado que lo espiaba.

-Sígueme el paso- dijo el ojiblanco antes de perderse en el bosque.

-Cha!-exclamó Sakura y lo siguió.

Lo siguió de cerca, podía hacer ruido al pisar las ramas, podía verlo sin temor a que él la viera. Era tan distinto, tan maravilloso.

Los dos estarían juntos en esa playa. Compartirían el sentimiento que una vez unió a Hizashi con el mar, que unía a Neji con su padre, que unía a Sakura con el heredero del Bouke.

OoO

Su padre también le había dicho, que como las olas iniciaría un viaje, se alejaría de la madre, para luego volver a ella, y que lo mejor era hacerlo en compañía. Sus padres tomaron juntos ese camino y ahora ambos estaban en esa playa.

Como muchas veces él había sido uno con el mar, invitaría a Sakura a ser una con el mar, y _con __él_.

Por fin, su metáfora estaría completa.

Al igual que las olas que ansían llegar a la orilla y jamás se detienen, él se levantaría y volvería de nuevo solo para _besar_ su preciada arena, _sentiría_ paz cuando lo hiciera.

OoO

Kakashi descubrió que no se había encontrado con Sasuke, sino con el _amor_.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!! Espero que les haya gustado!

N/A: Si, lo sé Tsunade por delante, sé que la historia de los monos es tonta, pero realmente dan miedo!

Cuando uno pasa mucho con una persona y la admira, a uno se le pegan las mañas de la otra persona, tenemos ejemplos claros: Lee y Gai, Jiraiya-Kakashi y Naruto; y en este fic: Neji y Sakura... y Tenten y Deidara... (extraño, pero me gusta)

Cuídense!! Gracias y cuénteme si les gustó!!

Por cierto, no les encanta como se ve Neji escrito en mayúscula: NEJI, se ve tan lindo!! Dos sílabas con tanto significativo… como a-mor!!

Pd:

Les digo que queda pendiente la historia en que por fin Sakura le diga descansa a Neji, jeje... sólo ocupo tiempo...


End file.
